


Minotaurs get the Royal Treatment

by FuzzyWuzWriting



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Corruption, Elves, F/M, Gangbang, Minotaurs, Smegma, Watersports, excessive cum, musk, oversized cocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyWuzWriting/pseuds/FuzzyWuzWriting
Summary: Princess Mia's ordeal puts her out of commission for a while, and when she awakens its to a whole new world and she has a slew of new responsibilities... But thankfully her beautiful mother Queen Melirae is here to guide her during every new moist step.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Minotaurs get the Royal Treatment

Mia Lewdloss’s poor cock broken mind had left the building. But a bit of her was still there, seeing through barely aware foggy eyes, and hearing through the one ear that wasn’t submerged in a pool of sticky cum. Most of which had spilled from her own violated holes.

“You want me to… what?” Said a gruff voice she’d grown recently used too. She shuddered at the sound of it.

“Oh… Well… alright then! Heh, I knew you high elves were just a bunch of randy sluts!” The voice kept talking, and it was confusing. She heard loud wet slurpings. Meaty smacks of flesh on flesh. 

And then a female voice that was painfully familiar screaming out. “HARDER! Put it all in you wild beast! Yes! Yes!! YESS!!” Mia fully drifted off.

When next her lovely eyes began to drift open she knew she was in her bed. The comfortable blanket settling down on her soft curves was lovely. The room smelled… nice. Which should have pleased her, but left her with a strange feeling, a sense of ill content. “Oh! My dear, you’re awake!” Her eyes blinked a few more times and she turned her head. 

Her father, the King, moved into her field of view. He had been sitting nearby, and she smiled at the sight of him. The King himself beamed at his lovely daughter. “Father…? What’s the matter?” 

The man reached up to rub at his eyes for a moment, a glint of wetness showing. “Oh my sweet shine star, you’ve been asleep for a week!” Her eyebrows went high as her breath caught for a moment. “Some sort of coma, I was dreadfully worried… Your mother as well, but she’s been so busy attending to our new mercenary force she hasn’t had the time to be here herself. She’s working so hard for our new alliance.” He smiled fondly and looked away, thinking about how hard working his dear wife was.

The daughter blinked. “Mercenaries…?” She murmured, and the king blinked. Soon it would become clear. The poor princess had lost her memory. She did not remember the last few hours before her mysterious sleep. She was not sure why she had been found in the bathes. She certainly didn’t remember the events that had taken place, or how her mother had seen her there, but left the girl comatose on the ground while seeing to her own needs.

“They are quite a sight to see!” Said the king a while later. “They have set up a camp just outside the castle grounds, a number of heavy tents, and a large field to practice their combat arts. We elves traditionally train in closed places of contemplation and meditation, but these minotaurs build their strength and endurance in competition against each other. Sweating and bleeding now so as to do so less later I’ve been told.” The king nodded, even though the concept was a bit foreign the the pampered being.

“And mother is… there? In the camp now?” She asked it with a look of obvious confusion and more than a bit disdain. Oh to be surrounded by those hairy smelly beasts. It would be… dreadful? Yes? Would it be that bad though?

Her father paid no attention to her contempt, or her own inner confusion. The king was a bit clueless by most standards. The better for his wifes indulgences. “Oh yes! She’s there most days, her and a number of other noble ladies she’s recruited to build up our relations. She aids them in their camp, and even spends most nights frenzied to make sure they’re read to defend our home and our lives!” The king actually closed his eyes for a moment, as if in deference to his Lady Wifes great and noble sacrifice. 

Mia was just confused. “Oh! But now that you’re awake, you can join her! She told me that she was sure you’d be excited for the chance! She said that she saw you meeting with a few of the fellows yes? Already building strong diplomatic ties no doubt, that's my girl!” He chuckled, but the princess was absolutely baffled! Why would she ever spend any time with those nasty things? And why in all the god’s names would her mother think she wanted to spend time doing, what for all concerned sounded like menial labor?! It was madness!

But it was indeed to be. Word was sent to her mother and the queen came for her. Not immediately, the High Lady of the elves was quite busy during her daughter's awakening. Her tongue, ass, and both hands are especially busy. But the next morning the Princess was woken by a knocking on her door followed by the entrance of the most beautiful of all the elves. The most elegant, gentle, noble, and beloved of elves… and beloved by minotaurs too.

Queen Melirae Lewdloss was Mia’s idol. A majestic woman who stood a full head taller than her daughter, helped by the stiletto heels she eternally sported. Human’s complained of such things, but the queen was an expert in using elvish magic to reinforce her body in the name of beauty… and it also let her take a hell of a pounding. Those heels made her plump bottom seem to nearly explode out from under the sheer silver dress she wore. It wasn’t too different from the one her daughter casually used, but where her daughter tried to cover her massive breasts, her mother confidently exposed her own. 

And hers were much larger… Her eyes were the same grey color as her daughters, and her hair was an even more glossy platinum. It ran straight down her back rather than the waves of her daughters own locks. And where her daughter typically wore a golden chain about her brow as a signifier of her royalty, her mother’s was a platinum and diamond one that sparkled with a light of its own.

“Mother… you really want me to help with those beasts?” She asked, struggling to hide her whining tone. Her mother raised one eyebrow, what she’d heard was true.

“Mia, your father told me you had no memory of what led up to your deep sleep?” The girl shook her head, anxiety clearly visible across her face. “I see… Well, believe me when I say that soon you will find a greater appreciation for our guests than you might think.” Mia looked disgusted and dejected. She really was to be some attendant to a bunch of disgusting beast men. What was going wrong with the world that royal elven women would serve these creatures? And why in the world did the idea of performing service make her mouth water and her heart speed up?

They left the castle and just outside the doors were two of the minotaurs, each had a massive axe in one hand. She looked at them, and frowned. One of them had reddish fur and a mohawk. When he saw her his nostrils flared. And stranger still, her heart began to race. The princess was determined to ignore this wayward feeling and moved on stiff legs past him.

And as she did the vile monster reached out and grabbed her ass! The princess froze, her eyes wide and a yelp leaving her throat. He didn’t just smack it, he gripped it, hard! His thick knobby fingers gripped her ass, and Mia gasped. Her face went red, a sprinkling of freckles appearing. He wiggled his fingers and one pushed in between her cheeks. Her soft dress was between him and bare skin, but nonetheless she could feel the pressure on her asshole! Oh god it was terrible, a violation!

He finally let go, and gave her ass one good slap before resuming his stance. She looked back at him, her mouth open and panting. He had the hand he’d ground against her ass up, sniffing the fingers while maintaining eye contact. 

“Mia?” She looked forward again and her mother was a few paces again, waiting. The queen had a raised eyebrow, and despite her outrage and disgust, Mia said nothing. She felt overwhelming shame, but she said nothing. Just nodded and rushed to catch up. 

‘Why?’ She thought to herself furiously. ‘That beast dared lay his hands on me! In such a despicable way! But I just… let him.’ She should have told her mother at least, but the idea of the immaculate queen, the woman she looked up to more than any other in the world knowing about that strange and terrible event terrified her. Her blush stayed on her for quite a while as they approached the camp.

She could smell the camp almost before she saw it. The musky tang of dozens of minotaur warriors training and working. The great beasts all towered over the elves, and seem to take quite a bit of joy in looking down on them. “First we’ll be working on some laundry.” Said her mother casually. 

“What? We are the royal's mother, not laundresses!” it was preposterous, but her mother gave her the same patronizing smile she remembered from being a foolish child. That look alone made the agitated young woman wilt. 

“Oh cheer up dear, there's quite a bit of enjoyment to be had in aiding these hard working creatures. They keep us safe, have won us many battles, and I for one value them quite a great deal…” Said the woman to her downcast daughter. The young girl missed how as they walked past another minotaur, the queen reached out to fondle the brute's groin, her expert hand going under his loincloth to caress the fat balls under. “And they give back so much more.” The minotaur snorted heavily, and the princess flinched on instinct. 

Her head looked up, but her mothers hand was clear. But she saw the minotaur staring at her lovely mothers backside, and worse! His massive cock had extended form its sheath and hung past the limits of his loincloth in clear view! Mia’s mouth hung open in shock, and when she tore her gaze up to the minotaurs face, the beast… winked at her! Her head snapped around, her face on fire. Her mother just didn’t seem to realize how vile these creatures truly were!

Her mother led her to an area on the edge of the camp, by a smooth running river. “Here we are… Alright my dear, are you ready?” Her daughter's face had gone a bit green. The river was pure and clean, and yet something here smelled so unbelievably rancid it was overpowering it. Namely several sacks of soiled loincloths. 

“M-mother… are we truly… w-wash them? With our,” She swallowed, and almost gagged on her own spit. “With our hands…?” The absolute terror in her voice was very clear. The queen mother smiled at her with an almost unearthly serenity. 

“Unless you can find a better way… but I’ll leave that up to you my dear. Now.. disrobe. We shall enter the stream and take to our task immediately.” Her words were followed by doing as she instructed, the queen was quickly nude. She ignored her daughters' protests, for they were very much in view of the main body of the camp! And even now several minotaur onlookers were gathering!

Queen Melirae’s body was many a man’s wet fantasy come true with pendulous breasts and a truly luscious bottom. Her stomach was taught and firm, and her breast showed just a hint of sag. As if emphasizing her mature ripened quality without diminishing them in any way. They just seemed full, and perfect. Hoots and hollers were heard, Mia’s head snapped back and forth from her mother, now dressed in only her heels and her platinum chained tiara. The queen smiled serenely at the minotaurs, her gaze rooted firmly on the bulged pushing their loincloths aside. She raised one hand, fingers together and wrist rotating in a regal wave for the onlookers.

“Yeah! Clean em good Melly!” Called one minotaur in a deep voice his own chuckle one among many. “I left a bit extra in there for ya Melly! A snack for ya’s!” Said another, and this time the chuckles were outfight laughter. A third monster fully had his cock in his hand. “How bout a little shake for me Melly! You know I can’t get enough of those milkers!” And feeling like she was in a daze the princess turned to look at her mother. She was shocked that they used such a common and shamefully familiar version of her mothers name! But the queen's reaction was something she never imagined.

The queen smiled, raised both hands up behind her head, and shook her shoulders. Her massive breasts wiggled and bounced tantalizingly. The crowd cheered, and the one jerking off gave a grunt, and several massive gouts of minotaur cum exploded out. The queen opened her mouth, running her tongue along her lips, just the slightest hint of red on her cheeks. She could smell that fresh cum from here. 

“Such eager boys…” Said the queen, just loud enough that they could hear her. “I have chores now gentlemen, but thank you for your lovely compliments.” She turned back to her daughter, the queen's face was back to normal, and only the slightly faster rise of her still exposed bust revealed the rush that had gone through her.

“M-mother.. What are you… and they just.. And it put out that vile…” The princess was having something of a melt down. Her mother gave her that chiding look again, and while it still had an effect, it was dampened by the incident, and that her mother was still nude! And that they were STILL being watching!

“Be calm Mia, and disrobe. We have much to do.” She turned to the water, and walked in, pulling a sack of laundry with her. Mia froze up, but just for a moment more before her hands began to work. She undid her gown, and followed her mothers example. Her face bright red, the hue going down to her bubble butt. The minotaurs nearly went into another frenzy. And she heard something that made her go rigid.

“That's the little ‘un! I heard she gave Berrick’s ass the best licking he ever had! That freak wouldn’t shut up about it!” The group laughed. Was he talking about her? No! That was utter insanity! “Yeah, she looks like a prissy little thing that would just love to clean off eeeevvery spot…” Said another, and she could just imagine the speaker jerking off his cock, massive flared head spewing out thick vile precum, the end of it full of gooey smegma that just filled her mouth like- Her eyes popped open, and in a act of desperation she gripped a sack of laundry and strode into the cold water.

The chill was sharp, making her body protest and giving her mind something else to think of for a few blessed moments. Her nipples became almost painfully hard, and she gasped. Looking up she aimed to follow her mothers example. The queen had her bag in ankle deep water, while she herself stood in faster flowing thigh high. She pulled out a loincloth, dark rough cloth, and badly stained. The queen bent over at the waist. Her royal heart shaped bottom spreading out to show off the lips of her pussy and then hinting at her perfect puckered ass. Mia gasped slightly, but the minotaurs behind them cheered with approval, and at least one grunt gave way to more cum littering the nearby grass. 

The queen was holding the loincloth to the water, but Mia didn’t hear any splashing… “M-mother?” The woman’s head perked up, she stood and turned. 

“Yes dear?” Mia stared at her mothers face. Her mother had been wearing a faint bit of lipstick, usually not even noticed. But the way it was smeared now, just a bit, not to mention the thick curly hairs stuck to her face revealed the truth. Her mouth had been rubbing the loincloth on her face. Sniffing it… licking it. Devouring remains of semen and even faint traces of piss out of the cloth. The queen was enjoying her breakfast immensely as she smiled at her daughter. 

“N-n-nothing mother... “ The queen nodded, and bent back down. She clearly shoved the loincloth against her face one more time… and then, only after having tasted it thoroughly did she plunge the cloth into the clean water to take away anything left. 

Mia knew she was losing her mind. She was determined not to be like her… mother? That she idolized? What was happening?! The princess snatched up a loincloth from the bag. And shoved it into the water angrily. She didn’t realize that she too was bent over giving the brutes a show, she ignored their cheers for her own sanity. She aimed to clean off the clothes and be done! 

This worked for a while. Shoving them into the stream, and at times even using her fingers to yank out impacted bits of goo. Her fingers got stickier, and stickier, and somehow it resisted the water just enough to keep a film of what felt like grease on them. And she resisted the strange terrible urge to lick them… or rub it on her breasts and body… God what a nasty, disgusting thought! 

She found one that had a wet stain on it, and looked around. The minotaurs were watching, but her own wavy hair put up a curtain between them and her. And her mother was facing away. She pulled it up and took a sniff. She almost gagged, but her mouth watered. It was piss… with an absolutely massive intake of musk that seemed to short circuit her brain. She brought it back up and took a deep smell, the fabric just touching her delicate nose. “Hnnng…” The princess moaned slightly. Her eyes went wide and she shoved the cloth into the water, feeling her eyes tear up a bit. 

She really was going mad. She only had a few left, her mother, despite taking her time with each and every one… was also somehow much faster and was working through her second sack! So thankfully she only had a few left in this one and she’d be done!

But there was a problem. The next particular loincloth had a very large, sticky gob in it… It was yellowish white, and stuck to the cloth. 

The water got on it, but only loosened it up slightly, but didn’t have a chance of pulling it off! She stared at it, glistening, her body quivering. Finally she reached down and peeled it up, a sticky glob of minotaur cock fluids. And then, acting on a disgusting instinct, she shoved it into her mouth. “Mmmm…” She licked her finger tip off, chewed a moment, then swallowed. 

“Oh, that was a big one…” Her eyes popped open wide and she looked at her mother. The woman was giving her a serene smile. “Good job honey, but try to be a bit quicker now. We have to finish this then get to the 

“Y-yes mother…” Said Mia in a very small voice. She was losing her mind. And her mother had long since lost hers. It was the only answer. 

When they finished, the queen's last step was to wash her face off, let out a small sigh that sounded more like disappointment than relief.. And magically reapply her makeup. As she looked up the princess noticed it looked.. .heavier now. Normally the queen's only bit of makeup with a slight color to her lips, if even that was noticed. But now? The queens face appeared powered with red blushing cheeks, rouged quite expertly. Her full lips seemed even more so a dark red on them seemed to scream out sin. Her eyes had a shadow to them that almost made the elegant high elf queen seem villainish… but with the rest and her lack of dress, just came off whorish.

She smiled at her daughter, and led her out of the water. Their clothes were where they left them… only both dresses were covered in minotaur cum. Mia whimpered and felt that she might cry. The queen picked her dress up, and raised an eyebrow. “Those naughty boys…” Her tongue stuck out and she was tempted to taste some.... But they had things to do. She dropped the dress. “It's no matter Mia, I have other clothes for us now.” 

She seemed to produce, literally from magic, a pair of outfits folded up. She started to dress in hers and her daughter slowly followed. 

“Mother! I can’t wear this?” Even though she’d already gotten dressed. It was a barmaid outfit. A tight laced up center held up by straps over frilly sleeves that didn’t quite cover the shoulders and didn’t make it to the elbow. But it didn’t cover the breasts in the least, in fact the outfits shoulder straps framed them to make them seem even larger! The bottoms weren’t any better, the skirts were stiff and stood almost completely out, leaving the area below completely on display! 

The queen smirked at her. “You’d turn down your mother’s designed uniform? Oh, you wound me child… Now come, these are our uniforms for our next task. Follow me.” She walked off, ignoring any other complaints, and all the princess could do was struggle to chase after her. She attempted to hide her breasts, but could do little. Crass comments and wandering eyes followed them on their way.

“Oh you're a damn sight Milly! Get anything tasty by the river?” It was common knowledge of just how thoroughly the queen cleaned the laundry. This comment was followed by an easy smack to the high queens bare ass. The woman’s stride didn’t even slow, and her gentle smile never left. Her daughter’s horrified gaze was glued to her mother, but did turn down to notice the red hand print clear across the woman’s plump cheeks. 

Soon they came to one of the largest tents. This one was becoming semi permanent, they had installed wood flooring, and were eventually going to put up walls and a roof to form it into a great hall. Inside were rows of minotaur sized tables. It wasn’t completely full, but far from empty. And a round of cheers came up at the sight of the nude elves. 

They marched through a gauntlet of horny bull men. Hands reaching out to slap, grope, and fondle their bodies. The Queen smiled at one and all, even while a minotaur managed to get a finger into her ass for a moment. Mia was in shock, and tears didn’t just well but began to fall at the corners of her eyes. She did her best to cover her breasts, but wandering hands constantly interfered. She was just a toy for them!

At the end of the room they found… another elf. This one had a smile on her perpetually reddened face, that matched her shoulder length copper red hair. Wearing almost the exact same outfit. Topless as well, but from the chest of it poured out her set of truly ludicrous mounds. Her breasts were even larger than the queens, they should have sagged horribly, but in a display of elven magic were impossibly perky. And dripping… thick white milk. It budded up from the swollen nipples, and ran down the smooth curve of her bust.

She smiled at them relieved. “Oh good, you’re here! The cohorts are coming in soon for lunch, and I’ll need more maids!” The queen nodded as if of course they were here to be… topless maids? Lunacy!

“Maids? Dressed like this? What are you talking about?” Asked Mia, still trying to cover her massive bust. The queen looked away, as if just a bit embarrassed about her dimwitted child.

“Aye, milk maids!” Said the still gratefully smiling Viola. She held up two items. A pair of collars, with golden bells hanging from them. Mia noticed she had a similar bell on her own. It wasn’t a round cat bell, it was narrow at the top, open at the bottom. A cow bell. Of course… 

“I.. am not putting that on.” but her mother was already taking her own.

“Don’t be silly Mia, you have a job to do! A royal obligation!” She cinched the belt at the back of it, and then ran a finger over the bell. It rang once, and the magic began. The queens already immense endowment began to swell, and grow. 

“By god's mother, what have you done…?!” Mia asked in a hushed moan of shock. And as she stared, her mothers breast swelled up. Somehow… they still weren’t quite as big as Viola’s! But they were enormous! The queen sucked in air through her teeth, and grunted. 

“Always so.. Tight.” She ran her fingers over her breasts, her eyes glazing over for a moment as she brushed her own nipples. Then she firmly gripped the ends of her breasts, that had both taken on almost torpedo like quality at the end, and squeezed. “Ahhhnnn…” She moaned low, and milk began to dribble out before the astonished princess’s eyes. She looked to Viola and realized the woman was gone. 

“What?” Then the collar looped over her head, and was tied in place. “Ah! No! Viola, don’t!” The woman was behind her, and only now did Mia realize she could feel her fat tits against her back. Viola ignored her cries and flicked the bell around her friends neck. “Agh!” Mia cried out and felt the magic take hold

Her breasts grew. They swelled, expanded, and filled. “Oh gods, oh gods… what did you do to me?!” She moaned out. Her face screwed up and she felt the tightness her mother had mentioned. “MMmmmng! M-Mother! I don’t like this, they feel wrong…” 

“Oh, anything but sweetheart. Breasts like ours were made for this work… Here, let mommy help.” The queen glanced at Viola and the two woman each took one massive breast. And with hands that were scarily well practiced they began to squeeze milk out. It was slow, then speeding up. And all wasted. Viola couldn’t stand it, lifted one fat udder up and latched on to drink.

“Mmmm!” Her eyes lit up around the nipple as she took a long draw. “Oh Princess, that is quality! It's almost as good as the queens.” The High lady looked rather pleased by this news. But a moment later a great stomping and rustling distracted the three elven milk maids as more minotaurs began to fill the room. “Oh! We’re on Lady’s!” Viola grabbed the shaken princess and pulled her along. 

She showed her the collection of tankards. “Fill these, then take them out! And be ready for calls of refills, these are thirsty boys!” She began to hand express herself into six separate tankards, all set with handles facing in. Some milk spilled out, or missed, all together. It was spraying from both tits and multiple flowing squirting milk ducts, but there was so much, impossibly, magically so! And she filled them all shockingly fast, then gripped up the tankards, three in each hand and went on her rounds. “Coming boy’s!” She called to loud rounds of cheers.

The queen began to squeeze milk as well, moving to the other side of the counter so everyone could watch her fat tits fill the cups. She enjoyed looking up, making eye contact with watching horny beast men, and letting her milk spray wildly. She was putting on a show and providing a service. What a queen! 

Mia whimpered, but began to follow suit. Her milk flow was slow at first, she was nervous and scared. But it was also a bit painful being so full, so as she emptied them out the pleasure mounted. She knew was being watched. That even turned away her massive fat tits were visible from behind! And worse, bent over as she was her pathetically small skirt rose up to reveal her bare ass and pussy to all! OH god, her pussy was feeling wet! The smell of the room, the pleasure of milking herself, it felt good… and all those eyes on her.

Before she knew it, her tankards were full and she moved out. It started easily enough, she dropped them off to obviously grateful minotaurs. The men would take them and knock them back. Chugging down her bounty of milk. She actually found herself watching as one did. The white liquid spilling out around his lips to dribble down his muscular chest. She was red faced, and panting, just taking in the sight.

“I’m thirsty over here elf, get me a drink!” She jumped and ran back, chuckles trailing her. It took several minutes for the three milk maids to have a full tankard in every massive paw… And then the calls for refills started. 

The queen responded to the closest. She sauntered over, and had her hands on her hips.”Thirsty boys?” The minotaur before her was one of the younger ones. He nodded rapidly, tongue lolling out as he stared at her pale tit flesh with hunger. But he held his tankard up for her. She started to squeeze. “Oh.. such hard work. Soldier, would you be willing to help squeeeeze it out for your queen?” She asked. The bulls nostrils flared and he actually dropped the tankard to grab both her tits and squeeze them ruthlessly. The queen moaned, and smiled. The mean nearby cheered the lad on. He opened his mouth to collect some of the milk. He was on the verge of latching on when another call for refill came. The queen somehow got free of his grip and went to continue her service. The poor bull realized his tankard was empty, more laughter was heard.

Viola was bent over, filling two mugs between a pair of minotaurs. She smiled back and forth to them, and knew her bare ass was exposed behind her. And they knew it too, as both of them reached over, the right slightly faster, and started to paw at her ass. Fingertips brushed her hole, and neared her pussy. She let out a moan, and the milk flow sped up! She stood up when it was done. “There you are boys! Enjoy!” And off went the happy elven cowgirl.

Mia had a rougher time with her first one. It was the same one who’d demanded his glass, and even with both her tits pointed at it she couldn’t squeeze out the milk fast enough! “Hurry up! Slowest cow I’ve ever seen! Maybe you’d enjoy it more if I planted you on my lap… see if I can't squeeze it out myself…” She watched him stick his tongue out and she felt horror! Followed by the sensation of a large hand gripping her ass.

“Heh! I think she likes that idea!” She whipped her head around, and the minotaur fondling her ass pulled his hand back. But there was a glistening on some fingers. “Her cunt’s nice and wet!” And then he sucked the fingers. “Sweet as her milk!” She fled, and they laughed.

“Just keep working Mia! You’re here for a-a job.” She was miserable, tears starting to well up in her eyes. And the beasts got worse! They fondled her in passing, and some started to get their cocks out! She watched one take his just refilled tankard of her milk… and dump it on his hard cock and start to stroke it! She stared in horror, and he began to grunt. “Agh!” She turned her head, and cum launched out! It flew over here, eliciting a shout of outrage and laughter from elsewhere but much of it landed on her back and in her hair. She sobbed as she filled her next mug.

Across the way she heard a cheer, and looked over to see Viola with the mean bull from earlier. And she was taking his suggestion! The elf was standing on either side of the bench he was on, and squatting down! Mia watched in unbridled shock a woman she’d known her entire life took a massive minotaur cock into her pussy! The woman moan and squeezed her tits. Then the bull brushed her hands aside to do it himself! She moaned again! Wait.. no… it wasn’t a moan. 

Viola panted, her hips and knees working as she rode the bulls cock. Her mouth opened up. “Mooo!” She cried out like the cow she was! Minotaurs roared their approval. She gasped out “Moo! Moo! MOOOO!” And as she came her milk gushed out, nearly a dozen tankards were extended to catch it! They all knew as sweet as these elf cows milk as, it was better when it came from a climaxing slutty one! A true delicacy of the elven kingdoms these slutty cows!

“Aaahnnnn, you’re thirsty too cow? Oh hell yes!” Mia’s head turned and she saw something impossible. Her mother. The high lady and queen of the elves. Was squatting down, and sucking on a minotaurs fat cock. Her oversized tits dribbled milk, which she squeezed out with one hand to spray onto his cock and balls. And then licked it all off with her tongue!

“M-Mother?!” But she was distracted by a bullman yanking her over. 

“Fill my cup bitch!” and she struggled to do so with red tear filled eyes. The princess was breaking down. And even as she squeezed one of her tits, the waves of pleasure from the act filling her, she felt her ‘customer’ fondle her soft bubble butt and whimpered. “Not having fun? Heh, you elves are all just a bunch of little sluts, don’t try to hide it! You love getting used by real men…” He leered at her and snatched up his tankard, half full. Chugging it down even as it spilled the excess down his chest. 

She swallowed hard, and wanted to just run away, but the milk kept dribbling down. His muscular chest and stomach, till it hit his crotch. And there, the semi hard cock of the vile bullman. She was panting, breathing hard through her bared teeth. Trying to control her emotions, and failing. In the distance she heard the moan of Viola orgasming, a cheer from the minotaurs that had crowded around her as her milk seemed to explode out even stronger.

They were both enjoying themselves. Her mother seemed to love the attention of these monsters. And had dragged along poor Viola and who knew how many other noble ladies to be play toys! But the play toy in question was gasping and panting in ecstasy as her insides were filled. The woman had only recently given birth to one of the few rare elven children. It was her natural lactation that had given the queen the idea to put her to work, and to even join in from time to time. Now her womb was reserved for nasty minotaur cock only… and that thought sent a nasty jolt through Mia’s brain.

She was panting, she realized. Standing there with her arms at her sides. Milk spilled from the tankard in her left hand, and dripped freely from her swollen tits. The noise of the thirsty rowdy monsters, and the two elven sluts servicing them was all she could hear. And all she could see, was the massive flared cock before her. 

“Oh? Ready to get a treat of your own little cow? Heh, good! Go on ‘Princess’ get yourself a taste.” The minotaur who’d been speaking to her rose to his hooves, his fat cock looming over her, and bringing the flared tip of his cock nearly level with her face. Not thinking, her hands moved up. Fingers wrapping around the throbbing shaft. 

Her fingers moved with an odd sense of familiarity as she squeezed, and started to stroke. Her head tilted back and the beast, tall among his kind, the head of his cock was higher than her head. She stroked, squeezed, and with a grunt dragged her stiff fingers up it. The beast let out a grunt, and she smelled it first. The nasty musky scent oozing from the wet hole in the middle of its cock head increased. And then she saw it, gooey precum and other fluids beginning to well up at the tip. Pushed up by her working hands, as it came into sight the princess whimpered like the hungry bitch she was. And then the glob of cum pushed out and began to dribble down towards her open mouth. 

She caught it. The nasty thick sludge pushed up from the monsters fat balls fell into her waiting maw. “MMMmmmm!” She closed her lips, not caring as the tail end of the globb dribbled onto her full lips. She tasted the thick goo. It was like this morning at the river, but so much warmer… Fresher. She swallowed, and opened her mouth for more. The monster decided to help there. He pushed his cock down, and she opened her mouth. 

He was on the verge of mocking her about probably not being able to fit it in her mouth when the princess surprised him by eagerly wrapping her lips around the wide tip and began to suck and lick. The minotaur groaned, and cheers we’re heard. She sucked and slurped and felt hands groping at her tits. Her milk squirted out onto the minotaurs balls and legs, it just made her want to follow her mothers example. She pulled off his cock head and dived into his hanging sack.

“MMmmph! MMMPHH!” She lapped and licked at his sack, her face covered in minotaur musk as the princess slurped and sucked at his disgusting testicles. The minotaur was too turned on, and surprised himself again, with his lack of control. It was too damn hot! He was stroking as she licked his balls and with a groan he began to cum. It spurted out and up before falling onto her, soaking her hair. She shuddered at the feeling, and the suddenly sharp rancid smell of fresh minotaur cum. Not thinking about it, the princess cocked her head back, and as the cum rained down it splashed onto her face, and directly into her open mouth. Hot, thick, stinky minotaur cum for the discombobulated princess. It was nauseating, a stinking mess piled onto her face and hair. 

The princess stood there in a daze for several moments. Not caring as one beast squeezed her ass, and the one that had enjoyed her mouth sat back down to be replaced. She opened her eyes and only saw one more fat cock. “You… sicken me, you horrid abominations.” She said the words in a daze, but the member was inches from her face, and her hands were already moving to start stroking it. The minotaur chuckled, enjoying her defiant tone and how it conflicted with her action. Another cock was pushed close, and she used both hands to struggle to stroke the two cocks.

“Repulsive brutes!” She growled before her head darted over to lick at one flared cock head. The other minotaur grunted and thrust his hips, his cock sliding wetly between her fingers. She pulled away from the first. “Rude creature! Can’t wait your turn!” But she gave in and put her lips around it, just like her mother. Then a third minotaur came from behind, and its cock was pushed between her legs. Her eyes were wide, and fear pulsed through her for a moment. But the minotaur didn’t try to put it in, instead it used her thick thighs as a source of pleasure rather than trying to find her sopping wet pussy. The princess grunted as the thick shaft ground between her thighs, and her pussy glazed it coming and going. The first minotaur grunted, and she began to lick and suck at the head, and in moments he came. She turned her face with a gasp, and jellied bull cum covered the left side of her face, soaked her hair, and ran down to her milky tits. 

The second beast just reached out and grabbed her head, unwilling to wait. Her eyes were wild as she tried to fight back. “What are you doing! Let go you disgustin-GURK!” Her mouth was filled with cock, and all she could do was struggle to breath as one beast came hard between her thighs, jizm splashing on the floor, and moments later so did the one in her mouth.

She moaned around the cock as it pumped bull goo down her throat, filling her belly. She had the most frightening feeling, that this was not her first time in such an experience. But that was impossible? Wasn’t it? As it pulled back, just the head in her mouth, the last thick spurt of bull cum filled her mouth. It was the worst. Coming from an incredibly verile creature that had been working hard, just a bit dehydrated before. Its cum was more like a jam than a jelly with condensed chunks that she could actually chew on. It made her feel so lightheaded, and with great effort she swallowed. Afterwards the princess’s mouth hung open panting, jizz and drool running down her chin.

The two beasts pulled away after giving it to her good, another couple came closer, but a voice stopped them. “Stand down gentleman, my dear daughter needs a small break... “ There was the queen. Her milk maid outfit had been soaked in cum and… other fluids. It was a disgusting mess, and her face and fat tits glistened with cum. She seemed not to mind in the least. “Come dear…” The woman wasn’t as patient as she normally was, knowing her daughter had been close, but had finally broken in the desired way.

She took her daughter by the shoulder. Viola took the other and they led her away from the main group of soldiers. The minotaurs let out sounds of dismay, but were not willing to try and override the queen. The elder elf finally let her daughter sit down at a table at the head of the room. She reached down and helped wipe away some of the thick slime that had coated her child’s face. The Princess had been well used in a short space of time. It was time to push it a bit more…

She looked up to the week. “Mother… I don’t know what’s going on. I feel ill… all of this is wrong..but I did it of my own volition. I think I may be going mad…” The queen shook her head slowly.

“No my dear, you are merely realizing what things in life are truly enjoyable. Something I wish I had learned when I was your age, so very long ago… But no matter for now. Here, I’m having a drink brought over for you.

Viola came closer, holding a set of tankards. She smiled, and blushed as she set them down. She had been used roughly by the beastmen, but had responded quickly to her queens needs. And she didn’t look so worse for wear, in fact she had less cum on her than the princess. Surprisingly less. Perhaps she’d taken a moment to clean it off? Either way she gestured to the tankard and the Princess reached for it.

It was full, yellow liquid sloshing free. “Is this.. Some form of mead mother?” She asked in a small voice. Her mother just smiled. The liquid inside was golden yellow with a bubbling head that was quickly dissolving. The edges of the cup had a glisten of thick slime… it was cum. It was obviously cum. And the princess leaned in to take a sniff. Her eyes clenched tightly shut, watering despite herself. 

“Oh gods! Its.. its…” She looked from it to her mother, then to the pretty redheaded Viola. Viola’s face and hair had been smeared in cum before, now it was gone. But her face glistened with another form of moisture, her hair was sticking to her skull damp. She had collected the special drinks for the princess, and gotten a form of power washing out of it as well. “Its urine…” she finally choked out in a tight voice, Viola’s face going red. But the woman nodded, her milky tits sloshing and leaking at the gesture.

“Yes princess. The men were very happy to help me fill them for you and the queen mother.” The young elf looked at her mother, and the woman took her tankard and raised it.

“Here’s a toast my dear. To our lovely protectors… their fat cocks, and all the delicious things that come out of them!” She put the drink to her mouth and began to drink in long steady chugs. Mia watched her mother drink it like a professional barfly, only it wasn’t ale or mead, but the piss from several horny minotaurs. 

It spilled out of the edge of the cup, running down her soft elegant chin, her neck line, and all the way to her fat milky tits. All while her daughter watched, the young woman still holding her own tankard in both hands.

When the elegant queen pulled her tankard away she gasped her eyes blazing. She wiped her mouth, smirking. Then frowned for a moment… before her mouth opened with an incredibly unladylike belch, received by a loud round of cheers. She held her mug high before slamming it down. “Well Mia, show your appreciation.”

Her voice was honeyed, and Mia could very nearly smell the stench from her mouth… Wait, no that was her own tankard inches from her face. She stared into the depths, the foam nearly gone. Just a tankard of piss with a cum glaze on the edges. 

“Come on Princess! I was thinking of you when I made it…” rumbled a gruff voice followed by a round of laughter. Ahead of her loomed a massive black furred beast elbowing his way into the group. She recognized him, the one that had been mean to her first, who she’d last seen being serviced by her mother’s mouth. He was gripping his semi flaccid cock and swinging it around.

She stared at that monstrous member, and the edge of the tankard was suddenly at her lips. “DRINK! DRINK! DRINK!” Cheered the cohort of mercenarie monsters and so she did. Her mother smiled, and Viola clapped her hands like a child, milky tits sprinkling the ground. And so Princess Mia chugged down a Minotaur sized tankard of monster piss, the excess dribbling down her delicate chin to spill over her own milky tits while the crowd roared.

Their break over, the lady’s served up one more round of milk. The Princess only saved from giving into her new thirsty desires by the high demand. Nonetheless, when it was over every bare spot on her body had been roughly manhandled, groped, and even bruised by groping lusty hands. The princess had a thousand yard stare in her eyes when her mother finally led her out. Viola stayed to ever be ready for thirsty stragglers, greeting them with a red faced smile and her ever milky tits. They left behind the bells, and her mother reassured her that they would return to normal within a few minutes. The magic was quite convenient.

“W-where are we.. going now? Oh gods, I’m so filthy mother. Sticky, nasty goo… and they make so much mother. But I don’t… I don’t think I mind the smell so much anymore. It's better than their piss.” She bit her lip as she said that, and her pussy quivered. God, her juices were running down her thighs. But since the rest of her was a sticky mess of cum and sweat she didn’t really notice. Her mother just nodded, glad for her daughters growing comfort with minotaur cock and cum.

“We’re going to bath, and then we have just one last duty…” Her daughter only nodded. They returned back to the river, this time of day it was deserted at least. But when they were finished her mother didn’t bother with another set of clothes, they traipsed back into the camp completely in the buff. 

They came to a set of tens, set up in a tight nit ring. As they passed one she could see inside it was filled with blankets and pillows. They were sleeping quarters. “This is where the Sub-chieftains sleep. They lead the forces directly under the command of the Chieftain himself.”

The girl stopped at one room, she could smell the musk coming from it. Fresh and hot, a minotaur inside was busy. And looking in, there he was. A massive heavily muscled minotaur with his back to her, and was thrusting his hips. Into… the back wall? She could smell his lust, and see a set of massive testicles swinging. He went stiff and looked back. There she stood, going stiff herself in worry, but he was looking at her mother. The Queen waved, and gave him a knowing smile. The minotaur snorted and thrusted faster while staring at the queens fat tits. A moment later he grunted and it was obvious he was cumming. The queen pulled Mia along.

There was a spot between two of the tents, and she led her daughter down a corridor too narrow for one of the bullmen and a curtained area.

Inside… she found her answer. The center area was its own separate curtained tent, and inside were half a dozen noble elven ladies. All of them facing the walls, and the massive cocks coming through holes there. “Oh… my gods…” Said the princess.

Mia took a moment to count the spots on the walls to where she’d seen the minotaur! There! A elf with long straight black hair pulled into a fine ponytail. She was grunting, and gripping the edges of the tent as the beasts orgasm finished. Finally, he pulled back. She stayed in place and Mia watched in astonishment as a cock nearly as long as her arm was pulled free. Its entire length having been consumed by the elven slut. The lady stood straight after, and turned to smile. Only a bit of cum leaked from the corner of her mouth, but her stomach had a swell… She’d swallowed an entire load from the beast. 

The woman had pale skin, and canted eyes. Her lips were covered in a dark jade green lipstick that had been heavily smeared. The monster's cock now sporting it in smeared rings along its entire length. “Lady… Sung?” Asked Mia in utter shock. Lady Sung was an Elven general, a leader of elven men and women in combat. And now she was a glory hole whore for the officer caste of these monsters. 

“Ah, I see that our princess has awoken. Very good… Come to spend some time keeping the minotaurs properly motivated? Even better!” She was a lithe framed elf with plump breasts, and narrow hips. Her mouth was wide, and apparently could stretch quite a bit. 

Her mother stepped up. “I’m showing her through the camp, and her expected duties. We’re working our way up… Mia and I shall join you here to take care of the sub’s, and then she shall join me tonight.” The queen's face showed how pleased she was by that prospect.

Mia looked between the two, and saw that Sung’s face showed hints of jealousy on the controlled woman's face. MIa thought about what her mother said. Working up to what? The grunts in the milkhall, now the sub-chieftains. There was only one place after that. Mia opened her mouth, wanting to talk, when a bell was heard. A hole set up on the opposite side of the glory hole chamber was opened, and with a grunt a fat bullcock was pushed through. The user grunted again, and it was obvious the tip of his dick was even bigger than most, it barely fit! Mia gasped, and saw Lady Sung beginning to head over, a hunger in her eyes. But the queen cleared her throat and the elfe went still. 

“Mia… You have a job to do.” Mia just shook her head. Oh god she’d sucked a cock before… but now, she was clear headed and surrounded by other elves. They needed to just run, to escape! But most of them were slurping on fat bull dongs with absolute glee! 

“No mother! This is deranged! I refuse to do this one more moment! You think a princess should be servicing monsters?” She stamped her foot, and did her level best to stand up to her crazed mother. Lady Sung put a hand to her mouth, but the up curled edges of her lips could be seen past it. The queen only sighed. 

“Mia, you have to understand something. Elven women are nothing less than the perfect holes for these glorious creatures. Don’t tell me you didn’t realize it watching Viola mounding those beasts back there? Or when you had their perfect verile cocks in both of your hands.” Sung raised an eyebrow, a look of almost respect on her face for the princess. “Or when you willingly drank that tankard of delicious piss…” Now Sung’s eyes looked a bit far away, she suddenly realized she was rather thirsty…

Mia was shaking. She looked at the dangling cock, it shook a bit, and a gruff “Hello…?” Was heard from the waiting bull. She whimpered, and felt her stomach rumble. Oh god, was she… was she excited? Her mouth was watering. Her eyes started to wetten, and as her mother pushed on her back, she started to step closer. 

The minotaur on the other side was starting to growl, obvious annoyance. He began to step back, his cock flopping as it was pulled back. But Mia reached out and put her hand on it. The movement stopped. “Bout da-ym time…” The monster growled, and shoved it back through. Mia let out a small gasp as the fat cock shoved against her chest. LIke the rest of his race, he was immense, his grown level with her tits. 

“Mmm… use those..” Said Lady Sung. Mia looked from the woman to her breasts, and her mother stepped up to help. The queen helped her direct the cock, and slid it's mostly soft shaft between her breasts. Lady Sung helped, her, and with the two elder sluts guidance, the princess began to give her first tit fuck at a gloryhole for a unseen minotaur. The beast groaned in obvious pleasure. The cock rocked a bit as he shuffled from hoof to hoof. 

The princess grunted, both tits squeezed around the cock with her hands. She hadn’t ever given much thought to how big her tits were till now. But as she worked them, it was obviously feeling good. Precum began to well up from his tip, then slide down the shaft. The girl whimpered, and more followed. It got between her tits, and was soon spread and smeared around his shaft. The bull gasped out a moan of pleasure through the tent flaps as the tits around his cock began to slide back smoother, faster with lubrication. “Now… Use that pretty mouth Princess…” Whispered Lady Sung. The older elf put a hand on the back of her head and she only had a moment to open her mouth and stick her tongue out before she was forced forward and found herself licking the underside of the bulls cock.

The beast moaned, and it was clear he would cum soon. “More!” Hissed Lady Sung. She grasped the cock head and pulled it down to aim at Mia’s mouth. The girl made a low keening whine and shook her head. The elven suck slut didn’t care, she shoved the princesses head forward, and the wide flared tip of the cock was pushed against her mouth, and with a grunt of effort it was shoved in. The minotaur grunted at the effort, then moaned as she felt the sensitive tip of his cock fill her mouth.

It was over in seconds after that. He groaned, his cock throbbed, and disgusting minotaur cum began to flood her mouth. She struggled and tried to pull back, but Lady Sung’s hand was immovable. Cum flooded her mouth, excess dripped from her lips, but with no other choice she began to swallow. “Veeery good… yes Princess, swallow it all like a good cock whore…” Sung said in a low tone, even reaching up to gently rub at Mia’s throat.

Finally the beast pulled back, his fat cock left her mouth with a loud wet slurp. She gasped, gagged, and coughed up a bit of jizz, slumping over some. Her Mother held her shoulder. “Very good hunny, you’re a natural.” And for just a moment, cum drunk and dazed, Mia smiled at her mothers praise. “Now go do that one over there.” The princesses face fell as another cock was shoved through another hole five feet to the left. She whimpered, but tottered over on her heels.

Mia spent the next hour sucking one fat cock after another. After her third, her mother left her to take a few as well, but Lady Sung stayed with her, and helped her when her jaw got tired. At one point the two women’s eyes met as they licked along both sides of a fat shaft in the moments before it came onto the ground. Mia blushed, and Sung grinned and gave the fat cock head a small slap. “Quick shot, we were just too much for him.” She kissed the side of the cock, a green lipstick mark left there. And a moment later Mia followed her example. Sung smiled, “You’re ready for tonight I think…” 

It was time. Her mother had her taken one more time to get cleaned up, this time she was met at the river by a few other elves, they helped her and her mother bath, and dress. A small crowd of bull men watched, and when the two royals left, the beastmen waded into the river. The two women leaving to the sounds of several elven sluts being fucked senseless.

“We’re going to… service the Chieftain mother?” Asked Mia, her voice still had an edge of a quaver in it. Her mother smiled and nodded. 

“We are... “ The girl looked ahead, her chest rising and falling quickly. They had finally put on clothing… of sorts. Evening dresses that were split down the front and back rather than the sides to show off everything below their waists. Cloth covered their shoulders and went down to delicate wrists, but was wide open at the chest, bare breasts on full display in a v-neck that went down to their belly button. They looked like what they were, the most esteemed of royal whores for the personal use of the Minotaur Chieftain.

“You… you’re not sleeping with father anymore?” Asked the girl, and her mother snorted.

“Don’t be ridiculous, your father couldn’t hope to measure up.” She glanced at her daughter, and winked. “But don’t tell him that dear… the poor fool has no idea.” Mia’s face was bright red. Her mother was a camp whore and her father had no clue?! How?? 

As they came closer to the greatest tent in the place, Mia’s face got some control. Still a bit red… but the rest of her face had been painted so it was barely noticeable. Both women had heavy foundation, smokey eyes, and thick lipstick. The queen was dark red, and Mia’s a lovely pink. Mia knew all of it would be ruined soon, but that hadn't seemed to have bothered her mother in the least.

They stepped forward and the curtain to the tent, guarded by a pair of guards staring lustily at the two royal concubines pulled it open. The smell from inside hit them like a physical thing. The Queen breathed deeply, and her nipples visibly stiffened. Mia closed her eyes as the musk seemed to burn her brain, how could one beast have such a smell?! But by the heavens above it made her pussy a sopping mess. They strode in.

The Chieftan was waiting for them, sitting on something like a throne, a chair crafted from the bones of enemies and fallen rivals. He was enormous with dark fur edged with white from age, and on numerous scars. He shook his great head, a mane on his neck ruffling, and his massive horns shook. He had rings on those horns, solid gold that glinted in the torch light, and the hair on his chin was set in braids that reminded Mia of… someone else? 

But of course,the most prominent thing about him was the absolutely gigantic cock between his legs. The queen let out a small sound of wanton lust just looking at it. The chief chuckled. “Ah, my little bed warmer is here. And you finally brought your welp… good! I was just getting bored of you. Come bitch’s, I have need of you.” 

The queen came forward first, and gripped his cock head, then pressed her full lips to the flared tip. She pulled back to show the red smear, and he grunted and nodded. She smiled, a deranged thing as she pressed her lips to his cock, and with effort pushed her lips around it. Her jaw nearly unhinged from it. She grunted and worked her mouth the best she could, and looking sideways noticed her daughter. 

She pulled off for a moment. “Mia! See to his needs... “ And grabbing her daughter roughly she shoved her child's face towards the cock. Mia whimpered but had learned her lessons. Her mouth opened and her eyes bulged as the musky member was pushed between her lips. She gurgled, and the Chief knew the pathetic thing would need help. He rumbled a laugh, then gripped her head. And as her mother ducked down to begin licking and snuffling at the monster's balls like a pig looking for truffles, the princess felt her head shoved down, inch after inch fo cock pushing to her throat and past it. 

“MMMMMmmmm!!” She tried to scream out with little success as her eyes watered and her smokey eyes ran like dark tears down her pale panicked face. “GUCK GUCK GUCK!” Forced down onto it again and again, the Chief groaned. Then finally he pulled her off, the princess sputtering. He let go of her head, and she collapsed. The queen looking up from his balls, the set now smeared in red lipstick marks.

“If I wanted to use my own hand I wouldn’t have you two sluts! Your daughter is pathetic…” The princess struggled, and got to her knees. She started to stand, wanting to turn away. He was too rough… “But… she does have a comely behind.” 

The queen frowned, but bit her lip at the last. “Would my Chieftan enjoy using it? I believe if nothing else her mouth has gotten your glorious member slick enough.” The Chieftains eyes flashed and he stood, his throne groaning at the weight. The princess looked back, and her eyes went wide. He towered over her! She tried to take a step away, but both his massive hands gripped her hips, and she felt his cock, slick from her abused mouth grinding against her back. “Let me help you… It's such a small target.” And her mother, the insane cock whore that she was gripped the monster's cock and helped aim it. 

“Oh gods, oh gods... “ She was going to be violated, her poor womanhood destroyed by that monster! But she didn’t feel it against her pussy. Instead that monstrous cock was instead pushing against the soft cheeks of her royal bubble butt. “What?” She gasped “No Mother, NO!” The Chief thrusted forward with his royal whores assistance, and his girth spread out the princess’s ass to an absurd degree. The princess screamed, her eyes rolling in her head and drool running down her chin. It was only the tip too… The guards outside grunted laughter and wished they could at least watch, but listening to that prissy little slut get gaped by their chief was also pretty fun.

Because as terrible as it was, it got worse. Korrick began to thrust. “HNNG!” His tree trunk sized cock filled her ass, and rearranged her insides. Only her elven durability enabled her to survive, and even receive some pleasure. She let out an animal noise of distress, and the great Chief used her like a fuck toy. The queen watched, biting her lip in jealousy and fingering her pussy. Then decided to aid her chief. 

She moved around to the back of him, and shoved her face against the Chiefs ass. The elegant and beautiful worshipped and adored Lady mother, Queen of the High Elves pressed her face into the ass of the monster sodomizing her own daughter. And with great will began to lick his musky donut of an ass. “Hnnnng… yes!” groaned the Chieftain, his nostrils flaring. It felt good, very good! 

Mia gasped, grunted, and her mind fogged over. Her ass was being used, and her pussy was dripping her own overflowing juices all over the Chiefs tent. Sandwiched between the two sluts his first orgasm came quickly. He gasped out in relief, and the elf tonguing his ass and groping his balls felt them tighten up. And then her daughter, stomach already bulging just from the fat cock, was very nearly cumflated by the bastard. Her stomach swelling up as thick potent seed flooded inside. When he pulled off of her, the princess was let go to collapse to the ground. He pulled the pretty queen from around the back side, her makeup smeared, and the Chief knew he’d have similar red shades on his ass as his balls.

He chuckled. “Better! Now the two of you can clean it properly!” The queen nodded, and pulled her daughter up. The girl groaned. 

“Come Mia, we’re just beginning!” The girl shook her head, but found herself staring up at the dangling fat cock, that had just been inside her ass. Its length was drenched in cum, and as much as she hated herself, her time in the glory hole’s meant she knew exactly what to do. She let out a slight sob, but went to work. Mother and daughter went to work, licking and sucking from both sides. Queen Mellirae was enjoying herself, and her eyes crinkled in a warm smile to her daughter. The effort completely ruined by the loud wet slurp of her eager mouth on his veiny shaft.

On the bright side their combined efforts meant his cock was clean quickly… on the downside it was rock hard again. Mia was starting to hyperventilate, terrorized about taking it again! But her mother was too eager. “Oh! I love how big it is my lord, please.. Use it on me next? Ruin my royal cunt! You know I can’t bear to even look at my husband's pathetic cock anymore. I need yours…” she gushed, verbally, and literally over his cock. 

The Chieftain grinned and nodded. “Yes Milly, my eager bitch. I can’t say no to you for long.” He took a step back, tugging her with him, and landed back on his throne. His monstrous cock raised up at a steep angle, but his massive hands easily lifted the curvy queen over his cock. She bit her lips and the serene expression she was known for was gone. Her face was a mess, dark smokey eyes running with sweat, and her lipstick a thick red ring around her mouth. 

“Do it… Do it you nasty monster! Fuck my married elven pussy! Use me like a-AAAhhnnnn!” her words were cut off as she was lowered onto the cock. Mia stood back watching in shock, and a new feeling. As her mother moaned, eyes rolling back in unending pleasure. She found herself jealous of the woman impaled on that fat bitch breaker. Her delicate fingers moved to her pussy, and she whimpered with need as she played with herself and wanted nothing more than to take the monster herself. 

“Oh gods… what's wrong with me… Look at her! That… fucking slut!” She said about her own mother. The woman heard and looked back. The royal queen mother spared her daughter a haughty smirk, getting her high heeled feet on the shoulders of the throne she gripped her lovers horns like handles and began to lift and slam down her fat matronly ass on his cock. Her breasts were so large that even from behind Mia could see them going up and down.

The chieftain roared with lust as she rode him. His perfect fuck toy, his lovely royal bed warmer. He knew eventually he’d have to tell the fool cuck of a king what a good whore his wife was, but she begged him to be secret about it. Even if every time he visited the throne room she would beg him to fuck her brains out outside of it, not caring if a servant or guard saw. 

Everyone in the castle knew the truth, the queen, and almost every high born lady of the elven courts now served in the camp as attendants and royal cock milkers.

Her mother let out an orgasmic scream and her pussy gushed onto his cock in a wave of continuous orgasms. And despite it all, Mia moved close. The Chief groaned, and put his hands onto her back. The princess moved to the side just in time to watch the Chieftain pull her mother close and shove his thick black tongue into her mouth. The Milly moaned, eyes rolling back in her head as she orgasm’d again for her lord and his godlike cock so deep in her womb. 

She panted, sucked on his tongue, and the Chieftain began his second orgasm. Mia watched in absolute fascination as her mothers belly swelled up, more and more. The queen letting go of her master's horns to rub at her belly. So full that her full tits were lifted up by it and her face was twisted in a wanton display of lewdness that the princess had never imagined. A mindless ahegao of orgasmic delight as she enjoyed a deep dicking that would kill lesser whores. But not Queen MIllirae Lewdloss, whore mother of the High Elves.

The Chief supported her back as she went somewhat limp on his cock. He enjoyed the look of her, swollen as if pregnant on his cock. “Heh… mayhap you’ll take with child…” He rumbled, and the queens eyes watered, tears started to fall. Mia’s eyes widened, but her mother was nodding. 

“Oh… gods yes… I want it… I’d take all your seed my lord. Breed meee….” She moaned out, possibly so overwhelmed she did not realize she was very nearly already bred. Mia swallowed hard and nodded too…

“M-me… Me too.” He raised an eyebrow at the little princess. Well, little compared to her mothers curves. The Princess Mia Lewdloss was an enticing beauty the world over, even if she was heavily polluted with the stink of his men still clinging to her even after a bath. Not that he cared. “I want it too, to be filled with… to be bred!” Her mind was going, and all this disturbing nasty situation had truly broken her. She wanted to be just like her mother. The dream she’d had all her life.

Only now to be like that woman, would be to be one of the dirtiest raunchiest sluts to have ever walked the earth. The Chieftain blew out a deep breath through his flared nostrils and nodded once. He pulled the queen off his cock. Her body shuddering as he stood up and laid her on the ground. 

“Come little princess, stand here and present yourself like a proper bitch to be bred!” He laughed at that, but she moved quickly. Elven grace enabled her to step up and stand on his throne even in heels. Her feet on the armrests and her wet cunt in view. Her ass still leaked his cum, and he ground his semi hard cock against it and smeared it against her pussy. The young elf moaned, and it did indeed remind him of her mother!

He should have needed a moment of rest, but between the sight of the filled belly of his queen whore and then her wanton daughter begging… a Chieftain could only respond appropriately.

“And so, the elven lands fall to my people. Not as warriors…” He placed the flared tip of his cock to her entrance, “But as whores!” and drove it in deeply! The princess gasped, her pussy reamed out and spread tight around his girth. His immense cock stretched out her stomach before even half way in. She desperately grabbed at the back of the throne, and bit her lip to the point of pain. He groped her hipes, and smacked her ass with a hit that could knock out a grown human. She whimpered and pushed her hips back like a proper bitch should.

The chieftain grunted, reaching around his large hands found her tits and squeezed. She sobbed, her pussy stretched and her tits being mauled, tears began to run down her face. It hurt… and it felt amazing. Her pussy had never been so full! For all the lack of space for his cock, he had an excess of royal lubricant as her juicy gash dripped out onto the throne. And within a few moments, nearly a dozen thrusts of his cock, the Chieftain buried it deep. His hips met her ass, her stomach was distended badly, and his hanging balls, already drained twice, slapped into her from behind. The Chieftain began to fuck her new favorite play toy with gusto. 

The sounds of her moaned like a banshee was heard well outside the tent. Passing minotaurs made to view, but were pushed back by guards. If they couldn't watch, let alone join in, no one else was! Besides, there was a chance the king would give them to the two of them when he was done…

As she was rutted ruthlessly, Melirae managed to get to her feet. She staged closer, her stomach still quite full, and enjoyed the sight of her daughter. The princess had stopped screaming, her mouth just hung open, tongue out and panting. “Hmmm.. good girl Mia, you’re such a good bitch. Just like your mother…” The girl’s dazed almost empty expression turned into a smile, a barely aware thing that only barely hinted at the waves of pleasure she experienced with every monstrous thrust into her.

He used her for what felt like forever, but was closer to ten minutes. Given his wind by the first two orgasms, his stamina was fortified. But her tight juicy cunt wore it down. It didn’t hurt that the Queen mother had moved between his legs, her tongue moving from his ass, to his balls, and back and forth over his taint, the nasty slut. And when the Chieftain grunted and came, he did so with a vengeance. His ball’s tightened up and expelled enough seed to breed a hundred whores or more, and it not only filled her, but gushed out of her abused pussy in every direction. Her mothers face was drenched in thick white splashes.

He grunted, moaned, and his hips spasmed against her soft ass as he let out every drop. Finally he pulled back, the queen desperately following to lick as much as she could from his balls and dangling prick. The princess collapsed into the throne, just barely turning to face him, her mother sitting on the ground between her legs. He looked at the two of them, and grinned. “Now hold still sluts, I have another need of you…” The daughter looked up confused, but the queen opened her mouth with a nod. He unloaded his bladder onto them.

PIss spraying out, even as the abused princess gasped, then let out a small moan despite herself. He hosed down his two bitches, their bellies full from one direction, and as they opened their mouths, he filled them from the other. When he was done he let out a grumbled of content. “Good… I’m hungry.” he said, casually scratching at his ass. In the end, he really was just a beast. “Clean up this mess you two! And then see to the needs of my guards.” He turned and left, the two outside clapping ham sized fists to their chest in respect for their most venerated and beloved Chieftan! He really was the best.

“M-mother… How do we clean these? Magic?” Her mother smiled.

“First our tongues… then maybe some magic after. And hurry up, those two guards looked needy.” The Queen Melirae was always attentive to the needs of others.

**Author's Note:**

> Woof! That was some work! But the important thing is that the Commissioner enjoyed it! And I hope the rest of you perverts do as well, as with their permission I was able to post this extensive piece of smut for your viewing pleasure!
> 
> I actually went back about 70% of the way in, deleted half of it, then rewrote it! Talk about a time sink, but I'm happier with the final product. I do think maybe I rushed the ending, but the idea was to show that the Chieftain, well at the end of the day he just wants to get his rocks off too, and then pretty much just tosses his used toys away to go get a snack. I mean, what did you expect?
> 
> Anyway, I have three open spots for commissions, but even if I'm busy please feel free to message me if you have any ideas for smut and are curious about me trying to flesh them out.
> 
> Comments and Criticism are always welcome!


End file.
